beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade 5D Episode 11 - The Battle of Good and Evil!
When the gang met Trent, they thought he was a good source to finding other Universal Bladers. However, the real Trent was hidden, his bey stolen by the fake Trent. The fake Trent was actually Zirou! “Well, here we are.” fake Trent said. He walked in, but accidentally walked into the wrong room. There, they found the real Trent, tied up. “You found me!” Trent said. “I thought no one would! That person with you; he tied me up and then shapeshifted into an appearance like mine!” “Shapeshifting..?” Wait a second....That’s Recon!” Kerbex said. Suddenly, the fake Trent changed. Zirou then showed himself. “Close....but nope.” Zirou said. “I got the ability myself. Any one of you could be Recon but shapeshifted!” The gang looked amongst themselves. “No one in this group is changed.” Lukus said. “I can tell, I have a cyborg eye.” “Well then.....let’s get out my group too. Guys!” Recon and 3 other bladers appeared. They were the owner of AttacKat, Dynasty, and another mystery bey. They all readied their beys. Hyoma untied the real Trent and they readied their beys. “3! 2! 1! LET IT RIP!!!!” Then, King came rushing in and launched his bey. It was good vs evil, a great free for all! “Go, Tearing Drive!!” Zirou commanded. Tearing Drive activated a mode change and charged toward Master. “Master, change to MF!” Master changed modes as well and ran away. It then came back and attacked T.D. “Bat, Supersonic Sound Blast!” A loud screech echoed through the arena, and bat located AttacKat first. It charged at it, barraging it. “Quintuple Special Move!” The 5 evil Universal Bladers said. They formed a large tornado and charged at the opponents. It blew some beys away, eliminating Tyler’s and Hyoma’s as well. “XENON RA!” King commanded. It aimed for Apus, pushing it back further and further. King glowed with a red aura. ''Another Universal Blader! '' Lukus said. King activated some power, but it was very strong. It barraged Apus and threw it around like a piece of paper. “Hurricane, jump on top of Master!” Zane commanded. He nodded at Lukus, who nodded back. “Master, change to MF, then MS rapidly!” Master pushed up with the mode change and threw Hurricane into the air. Hurricane then charged at Tearing Drive from the air. “Hurricane! Category 5!!” Hurricane hit Tearing Drive, pushing it into the ground. “Counter!” Zirou said. T.D. threw Hurricane into the air, only to his dismay to have it charge back again. “GO, KYNITE!!!” Kynite created a mini sun as well and tried to suck the opposing bey in, but accidentally sucked in Hurricane! The sun exploded, and Hurricane was wobbling. “WATCH IT!” Zane shouted at Kerbex. “I could have been defeated because of you! Hurricane, attack Kynite!” “Dodge!” Kerbex said. The team was worried; they were fighting amongst themselves. “Blow Kynite away!” Hurricane created a mini hurricane and blew Kynite away. “Hey, stop it, idiot!” Kerbex snapped. “Oh, I’M the idiot! HAH!” Then Kerbex and Zane were in a talking fight, leaving Hurricane and Kynite just there to be hit. T.D. smashed them both away. “Now look what you did!!” Kerbex said. “Move it!” He pushed Zane away. “KYNITE, SAVE HURRICANE!” Kynite clashed Hurricane back in, but Kynite got out of the arena itself in the process. “You didn’t have to do that.” Zane said. “Hurricane could just shoot itself back in.” “Just be glad I did.” Kerbex said. He picked up his bey and watched the battle. “Grrr.....these guys are tough.” Trent admitted. “FANGOLONGMON! JUSTICE DRIVE!” “That’s not even one of your moves!” Recon said. “Too BAAAAAAAAAD!!” Trent said, smirking. Fangolongmon suddenly started glowing. Everyone stared in bewilderment. Who was this guy?? “Grrr....PEGASUS!!!” Gingka commanded. Uni charged at the other beys, and sideswiped them all, throwing them around. The opposing beys crashed into the arena, with the 3 mystery beys getting defeated. Recon and Zirou were the only ones left. “Apus, bounce!” Recon commanded. Apus jumped, and landed right on top of Hurricane. Hurricane started to fly out of the arena, but Hurricane managed to stay on the edge. “YAAAA!!!” Hurricane uppercutted Apus and sent it flying as well. When Apus tried to land on Hurricane, Hurricane ran away and Apus hit the stadium floor. Then Hurricane and Apus were in a clash-off. They kept hitting each other over and over. “Go, Eagle!” FastBlade finally commanded. Danni commanded as well and Leo also. They attacked T.D. all at once, damaging it severely. “LET IT...RIP!” 2 voices said. Their beys were extremely powerful, and knocked out all of the beys in the arena! The 2 beys were in there alone, and 2 figures looked on. One was a knight, the other a person that looked like Da Xiang Wang. The knight said, “My name is Gallantmon. My friend here is Des. We are both Universal Bladers. We are currently the best and 2nd best bladers in the entire Universe. We were selected by Kyro to be his Chosen 3, along with another person, Zirou." “Zirou.....” Kerbex said. “Yes.” Gallantmon continued. “Zirou turned evil just shortly after, and our goal was to defend the Universe from his evil.” “And here’s our old friend.” Des said, looking at Zirou. Zirou held out a rock, and threw it to the ground. Smoke was created, and everyone was coughing. When it cleared, Zirou and the others were gone. However.....something was wrong.... “Where’s Zane?!!?” FastBlade asked, worried. “Oh, no...” Des said. He looked at Gallant, who could tell what he meant. “Your friend was captured by Zirou, sadly.” Gallant admitted. “He has him captured in the Crystal Grove. They are using him to observe and replicate his bey. They will then use the replica for dark power.” “But a replica isn’t as good as the real thing!” Kerbex said. “In general, yes. But in this case, it is 10x as strong. You mut be very prepared for this day. There is an ad that I fould for the Beyblade World Championships X. Zane, is it? He will be released after they replicate his bey, but that can take months.....” “And how do you know?” Hyoma asked. Gallant remained silent. “I must be going now. Remember my warning.” With that, he took off. Des stared at him, then looked at Kerbex. “Look.” He started. “It won’t be months. Just about a week. The Champs will make you stronger and you may face Zirou in the end. Be strong!” He then took off as well. Everybody stared around, then Gingka spoke up. “WHO HAS CANDY?!” Gingka blurted. Everyone laughed. “Ok, that was random.” Leo said. “But we have to save Zane.” “I have an idea.” Kerbex said. Everyone then headed home, waiting for Kerbex’s plan. Category:Fanon Story Chapters